


Amid the Rain

by AlexisNicoleWritesFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Family Business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisNicoleWritesFanfics/pseuds/AlexisNicoleWritesFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a storm loving hunter, who is left to hunt alone after Sam goes off to college and his father ditches him for helping Sam  get to Stanford. However, he won't be alone soon after he meets a mysterious man in the middle of a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be mostly fluff, hopefully. I'll let you know if that changes. I'll also try to put any trigger warnings in the notes as I see them or am notified of them. Enjoy!

Dean loved summer thunderstorms; he loved the crack of the thunder and the way lighting flashed across the sky in long white hot bolts. Every time the weathermen promised a decent storm, he’d drive his black ’67 Chevrolet Impala to a nearby field, sit on the hood, and let the rain cleanse him. 

He’d never leave his car on or listen to the radio on these escapades. He listened to roaring thunder and the pouring rain and feel at peace because for once the storm was outside of him, not within. Sometimes the storms inside his soul would be so bad; he’d drive across the country just to find a good storm to wash away his blues.   
On this particular Tuesday night, in a field near a town in Virginia (Winchester, if he had read the road signs correctly through the pouring rain; it could’ve been Winsor for all he knew or cared), Dean sat on his car as normal and let the rain soak him to the bone. His brother, Sam, sat next to him wearing a raincoat and using an umbrella, like the dork that he is.

“Dean, aren’t you afraid you’ll catch a cold or hypothermia or something?” Sam asked, concerned and bewildered at his brother’s odd hobby.

“Nope. Haven’t gotten sick yet, and probably won’t any time in the near future. Even if I did get sick, I’d still do what I normally do. Save people, hunt things, the family business.”

“Ya know, Dad can’t tell you what to do anymore. You’re twenty-two, for god’s sake! Why don’t you do what you want to?”

“Because I can’t, Sammy. I’m a convicted felon, high school drop with not even a GED to his name, and hunting is the only thing I’m good at. I’m not like you; I wasn’t good in school. But you’re graduating school next month and then you’ll be stuck doing this job with me.”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, the reason. I won’t be hunting with you or Dad anymore. I got a full ride to Stanford. I was wondering if you could actually drive me out there in August.” Sam looked away and started picking at his fingernails nervously. He felt Dean would hate him for even asking, but he couldn’t as their dad. His dad would never allow it. Dean, however, also knew that if one of them deserved to get out of this job, it was Sam. Dean never had the chance, and he’s spent his entire life looking out for Sammy. College would be good for his little brother, and what better way than to send him to Stanford to secure a better future for himself?

“Yeah, I’ll drive you. Congrats, Sam. I’m proud of you.” Dean was genuine, but he couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice. He didn’t want to lose his brother, or be stuck hunting with dear old dad who never seemed to be satisfied by Dean’s efforts. Sam, he knew, had it far worse. 

“Thanks.” Conversation halted until the storm ended. Dean drove to the closest Motel 8 where they dried off and thought about how to break the news to their dad about Sam’s desertion.   
\-------------------------------

"He's not leaving and that's final!" John Winchester threw his empty beer bottle at Dean's head, but instead hit the wall. Dean's anger surged and he began to yell back. They had been fighting about it for months, but as August drew closer, the more frequent and heated the arguments became. 

"He deserves this! He's going, and I'm driving him. We aren't asking for your permission. You told me to look after Sammy, and that's exactly what I'm doing. He deserves a little normalcy in his life. Sammy is a genius but you act like you despise him. He thinks you're severely disappointed in him, so he's running away from you." Dean screamed the last words so loud, his throat hurt. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and called for Sammy. "Grab your stuff, we're leaving now!" Dean shouted to his brother, while looking at his father. 

"When you come back, I won't be here. Especially you, Sam. If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back." John stated as a last attempt to keep his children where he could protect them. 

The door slammed behind the Winchester boys as they exited the dirty motel. The purr of the Impala faded into the distance as John pulled out another beer and sat on his bed.


End file.
